Dirty Little Snitch
by A Simple Minded Geek
Summary: Amu Hinamori was home schooled and never had contact with kids her age. Now, since she is moving on to a higher level of classes, Amu has no choice but to go to the worst place ever. High School. With odd students at every corner, Amu has to figure out why they all seem to fear one person and save the day as all protagonist do. How though? Amuto, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Oh gosh the last time I posted this was on May 22nd. Almost exactly six months ago.

I've been rewatching the anime recently (My friend has never seen it, he loves it so far!) and I remembered I still had this story.

Also, it looks like the fandom is dying. People aren't updating as often as they usually do... A shame really.

One of the good pairings. :(

Anyway, I'm re-doing this chapter and I'll have the next posted in a jiffy.

I don't own Shugo Chara.

Sorry I ditched you guys.

* * *

Warning: This is rated T for a reason. There might be language and some mentions of "bad things".

Enjoy

* * *

The pinkette could hardly keep herself calm as each foot climbed the stone steps. Her body was wrapped tightly in a black jacket and denim jeans to block away the autumn wind. It was around September, she had just finished her birthday as she always did. Her wish? To, for once, have an exciting life.

Sure, her mother was a famous magazine writer... For house wives.

Her father, a famous photographer... For birds.

It was bland; her life was boring. She had friends, sure. Yaya and Nadeshiko always were there for her. Laughing, skyping with her, talking about the latest fashion and boys. Home school was fun for a while. She had time to explore what she wanted to do. Did she get the answer?

Of course not.

But it was still fun to try so many things out.

Memories of the beach with Yaya that one summer. Memories of Nadeshiko and her during New Years; she got to watch the violet haired girl dance that night. More and more images flooded through her mind like a slide show. Each one making her smile a little less as the same word kept repeating itself.

Dull.

Dull.

Dull.

And then Tadase... Her sweet prince. They had been middle schoolers when she heard him in one of her online lessons. Then they were partnered and she had practically died and went to heaven. They talked over skype often, even going so far as to leave the chat with her friends early to catch him. They watched movies together, read jokes off to each other, she was her first love. Finally, she got to meet him and things progressed from there.

Holidays, anytime possible, the two would meet.

But then things began to drift.

His mother didn't like the two together and with his grandmother becoming sick, the visits were less frequent; the calls even less.

Then she never heard from him again.

She spent a week with ice-cream and movies. Skyping with her other friends and working out her sorrow through cooking, cleaning, drawing, writing, anything to get her mind off of him.

It worked and finally she sent him a message explaining how she was moving on.

That was a year ago.

Present to today, Amu was on her way to take the entrance exam.

The school was huge; not very shocking considering it was a public school. However, she could see how well kept it was. She had researched the cool as much as she could, excitement getting the best of her. She had read so many stories, watched so many movies about high school. The girls in the clique, the jock boys with their drama, then the nerds that got the abuse. A sick side of the girl wanted to experience this. She was done with her boring pre-teen life. She was a high schooler and damn anyone who would get in her way of some fun.

Her hand closed around the cold, metal door as she took a deep breath...

Here goes nothing...

* * *

He was going across the bridge with ease. One step after the other despite the flares of pain that shot up each time.

Right, left, right, left. He had to keep moving or people would spout bullshit.

'He probably got beat up after school.' 'I swear I saw him with another guy, think he's really like that?' He scoffed at the thoughts. What a joke...

He slipped through the halls like a shadow, exactly what he wanted. Attention was bad, silence was good.

His ears pricked up. Moans and whimpers could be heard from the door he had passed a second ago. Taking exactly three steps back, his eyes found two bodies formed into one.

With a smile, he took a picture and went on his way.

* * *

"What was your name again, darling?"

Amu raked a hand through her disheveled locks. "Amu, Amu Hinamori. I'm here for my entrance exam." More typing...

"I'm sorry, nothing is coming up. Why don't I-"

"I just need to take this exam-" Immediately, the woman sat up, her emerald eyes ablaze. The soon to be student gulped.

"I understand that darlin, but that doesn mean you need to go an start up a storm. Now you just sit that pretty lil butt of yours right there and I'll get the principle in a jiffy." The pinkette quickly nodded her head and sat at the chair. The woman, Nana-Amu finally caught a glimpse at the name tag, stood and made her way across the office.

Her mind began to wander. Not even two minutes in and she was already shocked. Guilt, of course, was hanging in her chest. Her mother had raised her better, but she didn't want to be late for the test!

"Alrighty Ms. Hinamori, here is your name tag. Go out that door right over there!"

Our protagonist gently plucked the sticker from her long, delicate finger and put it right on her chest. "I just wanted to apologize-"

"I completely understand." The country girl sighed. "Today is a stressful day. I know you must be a good kid. Do good on that test, ya hear?" With a smile and a nod, Amu was on her way.

* * *

It took a few hours to decide if she wanted to go to public school or not. It took her family a few days to get the paperwork together and turned in. It took her many days and nights to prepare for this test. It took her twenty minutes to get dressed and ready for she was so ecstatic for today. It took her four minutes to get the name tag and room number for her test.

And it has now only taken eight seconds to realize this is truly what she wanted.

So many people were gathered in the school plaza. Concession stands, a fountain, benches, all kinds of different people wearing different things. Immediately, she picked out the popular girls. A blonde, another blonde, a red-head, some other girls, all wearing the latest make-up and trends. The jocks were easy as well. Tossing the football back and forth, laughing with each other and telling intense stories of their morning and most likely last night's game. Then the nerds were all huddled together beneath a tree. Some reading manga, others on their laptops and phones scoffing at, well, whatever nerds scoff at.

Of course there were so many other people and things. Student president fliers everywhere, emos sighing and watching a musician playing the guitar, girls practicing their cheer, so many different sounds. Colors. Lights.

Then there was a swift movement of blue and then her vision went black. She could still hear everything, immediately notifying herself she was conscious.

"Guess who?" The voice was deep and calming. Teasing. Her face felt insanely warm. She had never really been touched like this except with Tadase.

Hell, Tadase was the only ever male she had ever dated, let alone had physical contact with.

Her body went cold and face emotionless. "A retard?" The man seemed shocked.

"Saaya?" She snorted and turned.

Oh she regretted doing that.

He was stunning to look at. His eyes were practically pools of the ocean at night, a beautiful dark blue that seemed to just pull her in. His hair was that of midnight and seemed so soft to the touch. Her desire to rake her hands through it was smashed down by her other persona. He was rather pale, but she could definitely tell he was caucasian. A little bit of sun on his skin would definitely make him perfect. However, the washed down jeans and plain t-shirt showed he wasn't really interested in things like that.

"You are definitely not Saaya."

"What gave you that idea?" She snorted.

"The lack of red in your hair. Sorry, from where your standing, it kinda looks red." He rested a hand atop her head and gave her locks a little ruffle. "Well then, I'll be on my way."

"Uh hey!" Hearing the nervousness, he suddenly turned. "Do you, um... Know where this place is?" He glanced down at the scrap of paper and merely motioned her to follow.

"So the entrance exam, you nervous?"

Yes. God yes. She was practically terrified in a giddy way. "What's there to be nervous about?" She didn't even realize her own words. The power of your persona after using it for so long... "It's just a stupid test."

"Just the test to figure out if you are worth the school's time or not." She paled. "But I suppose you are right. It is a rather stupid test. We all had to take it at some point." Suddenly he turned around, causing her to slam right into his chest.

"Why did you stop?"

"A word of advice," Her golden eyes met his sapphire ones. "Stay away from Saaya. That is, if you get in the school."

"The girl you were looking for? Why?"

He was silent for a few moments, then smiled. "Just trust me," He muttered, walking away. "Not many people can handle her. She'll rip you apart."

She felt herself shiver. Something about his voice was just... Dead.

But his gaze of defeat was what scared her the most...

* * *

Amu had never felt so relieved in her life. The test went smoothly save for a few scary bumps where she didn't know the answer. Yet, with a bit of 'critical thinking', she easily passed the questions and turned in her exam. The first one in the class to actually.

Her legs carried her back the way she had came with the blue haired male. The entire school yard was barren, all the kids in their classrooms most likely.

She smiled. That would be her soon, one day... Of course, it'll take awhile to make some friends what with her 'Cool and Spicy' personality, but she easily got to know Yaya and Nadeshiko.

Hell, even that blue haired guy seemed to like her. At least, she hoped he did.

She waved at Nana as she turned in her name tag and left the school.

On her way home, she couldn't help the excitement that flowed through her veins.

She was on her way to a life of adventure...

* * *

 _"I feel like I have a new life and I'm going to take full advantage of it." - **William Green**_

* * *

Oh Amu, how wrong you are...

I hope this was a bit better, I like it a bit more and I hope you do too. Ikuto is more cryptic, Amu is her normal self, but we'll be meeting the other characters soon. I think I introduced them a bit too fast last time.

Bit bit bit, I gotta find new words...

Well, I hope (Hoping, pffft. I know-) you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it and I'll see you soon. :)

Ja'na.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. Nothing to report.

* * *

Warning: This is rated T for a reason. There might be language and some mentions of "bad things".

Enjoy.

* * *

The clacking of the keys as his fingers moved across the board was something Utau couldn't help but admire. Her brother truly was remarkable. Whether it be with his words, his music, or anything, she always watched him figure it out and finish it with perfection.

Maybe that's why father couldn't stand him. Maybe that was the reason he'd-

"What are you doing, Utau?" She jumped at his voice, or rather the tone of it. Hollow, quiet, but still knowing. "If I had known you were going to come to my room, I'd have asked to meet you elsewhere."

He looked skinnier than the last time she had saw him, his azure locks shadowed his face. Gently, she tucked a strand behind his ear and rested her head against his chest.

"You're thin."

"So are you." She flinched at his words. So quick to respond. Her fingers laced through his long ones as she swung their hands back in forth. She could hear and feel the sigh roll off his chest. "Utau," his voice was a warning now. 'Don't get carried away.' she heard. 'I don't want to hurt you again.' Yet, she pushed on as she slowly looked up from beneath her lashes.

"Ikuto..." She cupped his cheek and hugged him tightly.

He pushed her to the ground and went back to his computer.

"Get out." His voice was hard and rough, blocking her from any attempt once more.

"You can't keep doing this!" She finally snapped. "You can't keep pushing your family away! What if one day you snap?"

"Utau!"

"Then what?!" The sister cried. "I'm going to lose the only piece of me I have left! He is going to break you Ikuto..."

"Just like you've broken yourself?" It was a disgusting move and he knew it. He turned to her sharply, his eyes narrowed. "Just like you constantly talk with Saaya, just like you constantly worry over how you look, what you do, your reputation?" Slowly, she stepped back. She knew it wasn't his fault, she had pushed him to much.

Damn her father for causing all of this.

"Don't you dare act like I'm as pathetic as you are."

 _Snap_ _._

That had to have been the sound of her heart shattering. It was moments like this where she loved her brother so much, it killed her for him to say that. Then the cycle would repeat like always...

He would say words and then realizing the depth of them, try to take it all back.

The cycle continued as always. His eyes grew wide and immediately he moved to hold her.

"Utau, Utau I'm sorry I-" Yet, the girl held up her hand and smiled.

"I understand, just... I'm sorry." He watched her run out of the room and sighed once more.

Tonight he would have to apologize. Later though, he had work to do...

* * *

Amu quickly gathered her things and made her way out of the house. "I'm off!" She was too pumped to hear her family's response as she raced towards the school. Her bag hit side to side against her legs, her skirt fluttered in the wind making her immediately regret her choice of clothing for that day. All she could think was _'Thank goodness I brought a jacket!'_ She probably should have stayed at her house just a tad longer, just to hear the warning from her mom about the weather.

Finally, she stopped just in front of the gate and smiled. All the other students were still walking in. A slow morning it seems.

Some people were still wearing short shorts and tank tops, literally huddling against their cup of coffee for any bit of warmth. However, it seemed there were some intelligent people on campus with their jackets and jeans, even boots. She wrapped her jean jacket closer to her shivering form and dodged the large groups and bodies of people. She had to hurry to her first class. She couldn't afford to be late on the first day of school.

What might her teachers think of her then?

Not that she cared of course, she was Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu. But, it was good to have positive first impressions.

Her amber eyes suddenly lit up; a speck of blue was in the distance. Loneliness was biting at her heels as she continued to move around people.

There he was, the blue haired male staring at a vending machine.

"H-Hey!" She was definitely nervous, what if he didn't remembe-

All negative thoughts went down the drain as he turned towards her voice and smirked. "Well, if it isn't Amu Hinamori." The pinkette froze, not literally, but it felt like she did.

"How do you know my name?"

"Name tag last time we met, dork." She cringed at her own stupidity. Of course he would read the sticker on her chest. That's what normal people do. However, the fact he remembered the name made her want to smile. "So, you got in huh? Congratulations."

"Thanks, it was pretty easy." Mentally, Amu wanted to smack herself in the face. 'It was pretty easy.' She sounded like a know it all! Desperate to find something else to talk about, she glanced at the machine and cocked a brow. "What are you looking at exactly?"

"A vending machine." Again, she wanted to slap herself.

"Obviously, but are you hungry or something?"

"For a friend." His answers were rather aloof. Something was going on, but she wouldn't pry. "Do you like sweets?"

"Me?" He stared at her. She could easily read the look off his face. _'Yes you, who else would I be talking to? Dork.'_ "I guess."

"What's your favorite?" Her eyes searched the vending machine and finally found

"A honey bun."

"Huh?"

"Honey buns are pretty good. Really sweet and big. Get that for your friend if they like sweets." She watched him purchase the treat and put it in his bag.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing, you helped me so I helped you." Honestly, she didn't even do much. He wanted her opinion so she gave it to him. "Since you know my name, what's yours?"

"Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Want another piece of advice?" Eager to know anything about this school, she nodded. "Stay away from me unless we're alone."

With that, Ikuto Tsukiyomi turned and walked away.

* * *

Her mind raced with his words. _Stay away from him?_ She questioned. _Why would I do that?_ She sighed.

Maybe he was the dramatic type? Or the _"I'm a bad boy, you should stay away from me or I'll break your heart!"_ Thinking about how he looked, she could only agree. Most definitely a heartthrob and a heart breaker.

Amu's fingers drummed against the wooden desk as the students around her tried to quickly finish taking the notes. She had already learned this stuff, it was a breeze. When she learned it? She wanted to shoot herself. Now? She pitied the kids that raked their hands through their hair. That banged their heads against the desk. Linear functions were no joke, sadly. If they thought this was bad, forbid they take Geometry or Algebra Two.

"Hey, she's absent again..." Her eyes quickly traveled to the two girls in the back talking. "Saaya Yamabuki, what do you think she's doing?"

"Probably with Kuukai again. Geez, what a slut."

"A scary slut, with that guy that controls the school? She's practically unstoppable." Her curiosity had definitely been peaked now.

Who was Saaya? She distinctly remembered Ikuto telling her to avoid the girl. With those kinds of words, she could understand why.

However, rumors are just rumors. She had her fair share of them when she was younger and going to soccer practices in the city. People surprised on her being home schooled, thinking she was probably too famous to get near them with her mother being a magazine writer and her father being a photographer.

Yet, that warning. His eyes. The way his gaze seemed so dead...

Shivers ran down her spine once again.

"Ms. Hinamori? How can we find the slope of a line?"

She glanced up and sighed. "Y equals m x plus b sir." She could hear the _'ooh'_ s and _'ahh'_ saround her.

Amu couldn't help the smile on her lips.

* * *

She was terrified. It was lunch now and despite her Cool and Spicy attitude in the classroom, not one person tried to get to know her.

Her heart was beating against her chest as she glanced around the cafeteria, lunch in her hands. Of course there was the nerd table, the sporty people, the populars, the weirdos, she let out most likely the seventh sigh that day. However, it seemed she was saved.

"Hey, new girl!" She turned sharply at the red-head gesturing towards her. Immediately, the cafeteria went quiet. Her golden eyes widened.

Ikuto sat right next to her.

"New girl, hello?" Quickly, Amu made her way over and cocked a brow.

"You rang?"

"You're the noob right? Come on, sit down. Don't be shy!" Immediately, her gut told her to run. The constant warnings from the blue haired male were ringing in her ears.

And yet, she sat down right between a blonde and a violet haired girl.

"I'm Saaya as you probably know!" Her smile was stunning and bright. "This is Ikuto," She rested her hand atop his head with a giggle. "Utau is the brunette," She pointed to a female sitting right next to Ikuto and practically hanging off of him. "Then there's Rima and Nagihiko." The petite girl next to her shifted a bit and quietly sipped her milk while the other girl suddenly turned.

They were most definitely not a girl now.

Amu stared silently as 'Nagihiko' smiled right back. "You thought I was a girl, didn't you?"

"I am so sorry."

Ikuto scoffed. "You shouldn't be, what with that long hair? I don't know why he doesn't just cut it."

"I-ku-to~" The tone was deadly and the taller male was running, Nagi chasing him around the cafeteria.

It was strange. The table seemed so warm and yet, as she glanced around, nobody would dare look at them. As a matter of fact, there were only whispers now among the students. Her arm was suddenly tugged on. She glanced down towards the small blonde next to her.

"Nice to meet you." Her voice was as soft as her features. "I'm Rima. I hope we can be friends." Something seemed off... Amu couldn't put her finger on it, but she nodded.

"Yeah, same..." She glanced at the other unknown one of the table, but nothing was said.

"Hello?" She tried calling out. It seemed the taller of the females finally noticed her. Violet eyes practically pierced her soul, cold, calculating, she couldn't believe such a beautiful color could look so dark.

"Yes?" Immediately, she tried retracting.

"Oh come on Utau, don't be like that! Amu's only trying to make new friends. Riiiight?" The pinkette sighed, grateful for Saaya's save.

"Y-Yeah, definitely." And then she remembered her persona. "I mean, unless you don't want to be. Then, you know, whatever..."

Utau rose from the table and moved to walk away till she rested a hand on her shoulder. She leaned down close and murmured "Ikuto wants to see you after school out back. Get there as fast as possible. Act afraid."

Act afraid? She was afraid! Her head immediately turned towards the retreating figure of the brunette.

Why did she seem so familiar?

* * *

Amu was on her toes rocking back and forth. Her body was resting against the brick wall of the school gym. It took her a while to find, but after asking some of the flirtatious males, it was a simple left, left, you're there!

He still wasn't here however...

She went over the day.

School was easy, lunch was silly. Rima is definitely hiding something or maybe she's just shy. Nagi is definitely not female and Utau is connected to Ikuto somehow. Speaking of Nagi, he reminded her a lot of Nadeshiko. How they looked, how they seemed to act, she wasn't shocked because of him actually not being a her-ok so maybe a little-but more that she thought he was Nadeshiko. It was just weird... Although, he was rather nice when she got to sit and talk to him after the chase. It also seemed like Rima warmed up to her quite a bit. Utau was already gone and Ikuto had been staring the entire time.

Then there was Saaya. She didn't even say anything after. She didn't seem so bad, but it did put Amu on edge. All she did was laugh and throw a few nods or shakes of the head.

Very strange...

The pinkette suddenly jumped as a grunt left the boy's locker room. She knew better than to go in, but...

She took a peek and gasped.

Ikuto laid sprawl against the tile floor, blood pooling from his lip.

"If you fucking tell anyone," a brunette hissed. "I'll kill you Ikuto. Do you understand?" The man on the floor gave a breathless laugh.

"Not my fault you're into-" The bit of air escaped his lungs with a swift kick. He did his best to cough away the pain, but it honestly didn't help.

"H-Hey!" His eyes shot open. No, no no no... Please not her.

The jock turned, his emerald eyes boring into her thin figure. "What?" His voice was gruff.

' _Far from his normal cheery self.'_ Ikuto noted. _'Maybe I pushed it a bit too far...'_

Amu didn't relent. "School is out a-and I'm sure the teachers are gonna be around here. Do you really wanna be seen near a bloody student? You'll get suspended!" It was worth a shot and apparently, the shot worked. The football player glanced around nervously before growling.

"Remember what I said Tsukiyomi, one peep..." He stomped his way out and left. Immediately, the pinkette was by his side resting his head on her lap.

"Oh gosh are you ok? You're such an idiot." He could hear the worry in her voice and couldn't help the bloody smile.

"You worried about me? Hehe... That's cute." He shifted a bit to get himself comfortable. "Were you serious bout the whole... Whole teacher thing?"

"N-No?"

"Good cause... I'm just gonna sleep here a..."

He didn't get to finish the rest of his sentence.

He blacked out.

* * *

"Kuukai, the damn idiot." Utau hissed. She had gotten the text from her brother he'd be home soon, but how soon was 'soon'? She wanted actual numbers, an actual time. Not words! She could hear the door open and close. She raced down the stairs with a smile only to pale...

He came home sooner than she thought.

And it wasn't Ikuto...

* * *

 _"Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. The fearful are caught as often as the bold."_ \- _**Hellen Keller**_

* * *

Oh goody, nothing like a cliff hanger on the second chapter.

Again, sorry I ditched you guys for a very. Very. Veeeery long time.

I need a new title. Dirty Little Snitch isn't working.

Let me know if they're OOC. I rewrote it so everyone would fit their character. Hopefully, they do.

Thanks for reading.

Ja'na.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo. Glad to see some favorites/follows and a few reviews. I thank you sincerely.

I'll be answering reviews at the bottom.

I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

Warning: This is rated T for a reason. There might be language and some mentions of "bad things".

Enjoy.

* * *

Amu had woken up bright and early, already anxious for another day of drama.

What could she say? It was honestly like a drug.

The constant who hates who, who's with who, what is everyone doing? It thrilled her to the point of sleeping earlier so the day would come sooner. That didn't work as often considering she'd be tossing and turning beneath the sheets. Her mind raced with the possibilities of tomorrow. What would Saaya do today? What was wrong with that brunette? But the thing that got her the most was Ikuto.

What did he know that the brunette was so worried about? It must have been something bad considering the state her friend was in. The jock was absolutely livid and full of rage; Ikuto didn't even seem to give a damn. Of course, that could just be Ikuto being Ikuto.

Amu quickly slipped on her sneakers, grabbed her breakfast, and was out the door.

Round two.

* * *

"Amu!" It had not even been a few minutes after she stepped on the school campus that her name was called. Red filled her vision and she could distinctly feel the crushing of her back against a rather... Voluptuous chest.

"Uh-hey... Saaya." The redhead could only grin, her pretty pink lips curved into a perfect smile.

"Are you ready for your second day? I'm so excited for you to meet everyone!" Her hand was caught in a tight grip. She could feel the popular girl's nails dig into the skin of her wrist. Coincidence or not? Either way, Amu didn't say a word.

"I suppose I am. Hey, where are the others?"

"Hmm, I think Nagihiko is pestering Rima and Utau is with Ikuto. Honestly, I feel like the third wheel all the time. It's not fair, right?" The pink haired girl shrugged. She didn't want to start things or say the wrong thing. She liked Nagi who reminded her of her best friend, she liked Rima and her calm self, Utau seemed very level headed and cool, and Ikuto? Well, he was her first friend at this place.

Her eyes grew wide.

"Hey, Saaya? Do you know a brunette, uh, friend of Ikuto's?" Emerald eyes darted to her figure as she stopped her dragging.

"Brunette friend of Ikuto's? Hm..."

"He's a jock if that helps." Amu gestured with her hands a bit, searching for the right description. "Spiky hair, green eyes kinda like yours, I think he was wearing the school shirt for a sports team?" Saaya held up a manicured hand.

"If you're talking about Football? That's Kuukai. The two of them friends? That's cute." The two headed to their classes, giving the new girl the full details. "Everyone knows Kuukai is one of the best players in this school. Although soccer is his specialty, he does everything. He's definitely one of the hot ones the girls practically fall over for. I mean, I guess you saw him. Those muscles, those beautiful eyes, and that hair that you just wanna mess with." Suddenly, she turned and smirked. "Although, he isn't anything compared to Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He may be skinny, but gosh those eyes of his are to die for. Did you know he plays the violin too?"

So much information, Amu could only shake her head. "Oh he's an amazing musician. Maybe I can get him to play for you today!"

"Did you see him this morning?" Saaya rested her chin on her hand and thought.

"Hmm, he's probably not going to come to his morning classes. He's one of those "Stay up all night, sleep in all day" guys. The teachers have given up by now. Moved all of his classes to the afternoon and sent his morning homework to his sister. The guy is a genius, I swear."

"So you didn't see him?"

"He doesn't come out in the mornings, geez I just told you that!" Amu could only sigh.

Looks like she'd have to wait.

* * *

When he woke up that morning, he felt like he was hit by a truck. He didn't move when he peeled his eyes open, he didn't move when the door slowly creaked open, and he didn't move when Utau held him to her chest.

"Ikuto?" Her voice was soft compared to the running of the fan in his room. "K-Kuukai didn't hurt you this badly did he-"

"You and I both know what happened Utau." He winced at his own voice. It was rough and dying for some water. He slowly sat himself up, feeling his body scream at him to rest. He couldn't. He had classes and Saaya to deal with. He had to deal with his father waiting downstairs and-

The moment his body rose from the bed, he knew it was hopeless. His knees buckled beneath his weight and caused him to slam into the ground.

Ow.

Utau was in tears as she attempted to lift him up. He was so light and it worried her sick. She laid him on the sheets and tucked him back in. "I'll stay home and help you. We can just skip scho-"

"Your education is important." He interrupted. "Go to school, I'll be fine. Besides, I can just do the work later tonight. You can't. You need to learn thi-"

"You're far more importa-"

"You don't have time Utau!" Ikuto snapped. He saw the tears falling from those big violet eyes. A sigh shook through his entire body as he lied down beneath the covers and curled up. "Get out and go to school, now. Before he comes up here and makes you." He heard her sniff, felt her pet the blue strands of his hair back, and press a warm kiss to his cheek.

"I love you, be safe..." She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the house.

"Love you too." He mumbled and fell asleep once more.

* * *

It was the afternoon. He still wasn't here. What if Kuukai caused him to have a concussion?

Her gaze flew over to Utau, her skin was pale, her eyes were red rimmed, her body trembled, but was barely noticeable. Something happened to her as well and it scared Amu. Sure, the drama and anticipation of something new had her pumped, but what if Utau didn't have a 'good household' like Amu did.

What if something was going on that she didn't know?

The bell rung, a signal for next period and immediately everyone packed their things. A flurry of voices, the teacher trying to give homework over the loud noises, the students running to the door for lunch, and all the new girl could notice was Utau-making her way out of the classroom. It was not in the direction to the lunch room. Her curiosity had reached its peak; she had to ask the blonde if Ikuto was ok. She dodged the flood of people, following her 'friend's' path and watching her like a hawk. Her breath was growing in speed as her mind whirled with thoughts. Amu would walk in, ask her about Ikuto, and then leave. Simple as that. Maybe even say "Can't wait to see you at lunch!" like most girl friends did.

She waited a few moments before following her into the restroom. She could see one of the stalls occupied, but no Utau.

And then she heard the worst sound in her life.

Gagging.

Sobbing.

It sounded like a torn scream, not to loud, but just chilling enough to make your bones jump. Immediately, Amu ran and slammed the stall door open.

Green was all she saw. A putrid smell was everywhere. Her eyes burned as she gripped the blonde's hair and drug her away from the toilet. She could feel her nails digging into her skin just like Saaya had done. Her legs kicked and slammed into her own, bruises would definitely show.

"Let me go! Get away from me!" The screaming and crying was loud now, it rung within her ears and left an awful feeling in her gut.

Utau, she couldn't have been doing what she thought she was...

But the evidence was right there. The poor girl collapsed into a fit on the ground. Hiccups, sniffles, and whimpers leaving her sore and burning throat. She could faintly hear the mumbles of 'Why?' and 'God help me...', but Amu didn't say a word. She gathered some of the bathroom napkins and began to clean the blonde up.

"Utau, listen to me." But her body still shook with tears. "Utau, I need you to talk to me. I need you to tell me you're ok." She flinched as the blonde suddenly threw herself into Amu's arms.

"Ikuto!" She cried out. "Ikuto, oh God please... Don't tell him please!" The pink haired girl barely understood, but she soothed her as best as she could. Her hand traced shapes into her back as she whispered softly. 'Everything is okay.' she murmured. 'Please don't cry, you're alright.' If only she truly was.

Utau had been throwing up. She was practically ruining herself because, well, Amu didn't know. She did know that Utau knew it was wrong. The way she was begging her not to tell her friend. This was the excitement she had been looking for. The drama Amu had always wanted. Now though, she wasn't so sure.

"Amu," Her hands wiped away the excessive tears. "P-please, you can't tell Ikuto-"

"I won't." She handed her more paper towels, watching the blonde clean herself. "But, can you tell me why? Why this? You look beautiful enough. What's the issue?"

"Ever heard of Meikyuu Butterfly?"Amu froze.

"You... You're the idol? Meikyuu Butterfly?!" Utau sighed and rose, glancing at herself in the mirror.

"I am. No one knows, but Ikuto and... That's for another time." She began fixing her hair. "Ever since I was younger, I'd always stare at the TV and just start singing, dancing around, anything I could do to become like them." The idol smiled faintly at her memory. "I remember I'd always beg Ikuto to play for me so I could sing with his music. But once he realized I could sing so well, he began to pester me about it. He pushed me to become what I am. Who I am."

Her grip on the counter tightened.

"My step-father is a cruel man. He helped me grow huge, but he uses me like a tool. Constantly singing and doing things to get money. He's turned my love into a job. What I onced wished to always do, he's turned my dreams into a nightmare. And Ikuto?" The tears came again, unsuiting to her stunning violet eyes. "He's worked so hard to... To keep me safe and protected. He's..." She seemed to snap out of her thoughts, turning to the new student. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm telling you all of this-"

"Ikuto, what is he to you?" The blonde laughed softly.

"Don't you know? He's my brother."

Amu froze.

"Brother... Ikuto is your brother. The Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Is. Your-"

"Brother, yes Amu." The pinkette pondered this for a few moments.

"Oh... You look nothing alike. I mean, I kinda see the eyes, but his are more blue." Utau let out another giggle.

"Noticing his eyes huh? What? Do you have a crush on Ikuto?" Of course, the poor girl immediately went into denial.

"Of course not! He's weird and all over the place. He's picking fights and-and we're just friends anyway. B-Besides, I think he likes Saaya and, I mean, Saaya likes him too. I think so..." Her golden eyes trailed to the idol, seeing her blank face.

"You won't tell anyone?" Amu jumped at her sudden cold side.

"No, I'd never." Suddenly, the blonde pulled her into another hug.

"Amu, from the bottom of my heart, thank you..." The student could only sigh.

Let the drama begin...

* * *

Saaya twirled her pencil aimlessly. She was bored. Tired. She wanted some fun. She rose and smiled at the brunette jock.

"Hey, hey Kuukai!" He turned away from his friends and cocked a brow at the beautiful red head. "Can I talk to you about something?"

He made his way over calmly. "What do you want, Saaya?" She didn't miss the venom mixed in with her name. Inwardly, she smiled. Outside, she pouted.

"Kuukai," His name was dragged out in a condescending way. "I'm just here to give you a fair warning, that's all..." She held up her phone and finally let the sinister grin show. "He's struck again. This time, it was-" Her phone was snatched from her hand as his eyes raked across the screen. He barked out a laugh.

"I'd never have thought Nagihiko was into that... How disgusting." He tossed the phone back and suddenly froze. "Ikuto, he was-"

"A little bird told me." The redhead murmured. "I'm going to give you some fair warnings Souma. One, don't touch Ikuto. Two, if I hear you've been messing around? I will destroy you. Understood? I have the power and you know it." The jock winced and his eyes quickly fell to the ground. He looked defeated; a beaten puppy. Saaya could only smile. It suited the teenager. "Oh don't be so sad. It's not your fault you can't handle a little..." She leaned in close. "Stress." Her lips met his cheek softly as she sauntered away.

"Don't touch him Kuukai. I don't want to have to ruin you too."

* * *

Nagihiko had been in drama class when one of the students of the school had come to get him. To his shock, it was Rima. The blonde midget didn't say a word to him as she lead him to an empty class room. She swiftly turned, her locks surrounding her form like a veil.

"What is this?" Her voice was icy as she held up the picture. "I didn't take you for a male on male kind of guy."

The arts fanatic stared at the picture and paled.

 _Nagihiko and Sensei? Something Mysterious..._

 _Two bodies intertwined as one were found in a classroom on my way to class. How interesting to find Nagihiko Fujisaki and one of the teachers of the school._

He stopped reading. He was to crushed. Destroyed. His body trembled in fear. What had he done to deserve this? What did he do?!

"R-Rima-"

"I didn't do this." She murmured. "But I can tell you're going to have a hard time. I suggest you leave the school for today. Now." Rima quickly tucked her phone back into her pocket. "I'll tell Kairi what happened, I'm sure he can do something. But Nagi, if this is true..."

"You want an explanation." He sighed. "I-I know, just give me time." He could see the poor blonde was crushed by his words.

"So it is true..."

"Rima, I will explain, just please..." He pressed his lips to her gently. "I have to go. Thank you and please, tell Kairi what happened. Maybe him and Ikuto can do something. Just please..." And with one last kiss, Nagihiko took off.

* * *

 _"Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worse kind of suffering." -_ **Paulo Coelho**

* * *

Drama drama drama. Geez, I never knew I could write so much and still keep so much from you guys.

Are you dying to know what is going on yet? I hope you are. Means I'm doing my writing correctly. :)

 _Responses_

 **Allora - The Fallen Angel: Completing their stories? Possibly cause the fandom is dying. Sad to admit considering Amu and Ikuto are definitely a pairing I can write about 24/7. Don't worry, I'll try my best to finish my story. xD**

 **CrossYourMind: We shall see friend. Hope you keep reading.**

 **guest: Utau is most definitely not plotting against Ikuto. I might add some Kukamu for drama sake, but at the end of the day, Amuto all the way. Also, it's supposed to be confusing. As time passes, we will learn more of each character. Just keep reading and be patient. ;)**

I thank you all for reading this far. I tried my best to make it long and give you some detail without giving you too much. Hopefully you understand now.

Saaya is a bitch.

Ikuto is getting his ass kicked.

Utau is sick.

Nagi is running for his 'life'.

Amu is confused as fuck.

Rima is confused as fuck.

And Kuukai is a lost puppy.

Ah, I love writing.

 **PS: Still need that new title for the story. Any ideas?**


End file.
